


Marauders v/s The Death Eaters

by Furrina



Series: Pride of the Snake [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good!Slytherins, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrina/pseuds/Furrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows the aftermath of "The Werewolf Prank".</p><p>Tired of the Headmaster's cavalier attitude, the Slytherins decide to take the matter in their own hands, while Remus finds a silver lining to his curse. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-short, set in the same universe as **“Tom Riddle and the Knight of Walpurgis”** (currently WIP, on-hold), some 15 years after that story takes place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue... of Sorts

Dumbledore gave Lord Voldemort the DADA Professorship when he came back to Hogwarts the second time. Between grading essays, supervising detentions, running Head of the House duties and keeping Quidditch rivalries and House animosities in check, poor Lord Voldemort didn’t really have enough time to play the Super Evil Dark Lord.

Seeing the prejudices with which the Slytherins (especially those from poor households) were treated by Headmaster and other Teachers (including their own Head of House, Professor Slughorn), he started using his position and influence to better the lives of his Snakes. Somewhere down the line, the lines blurred (at least for him) and keeping in mind the injustices visited upon himself as a pauper Half-blood in both the worlds – Muggle and Wizarding – and taking an example of his House alumni, **the** **Great** **Merlin,** he started campaigning for better Muggle-Magical relations among his peers. Thus making him one of the most beloved teachers at Hogwarts and a very influential Wizard outside of it.

Professor Thomas Riddle ran into Fenrir Greyback’s pack on one of his sabbatical tours to Croatia. With sex on regular basis, and a strong passionate Wizard advocating Equality and such-like as his mate, Greyback became a marginally better Werewolf. Not saying, he’s good or anything, but **Remus** **Lupin** was one of his last Under-16 victims. Eventually Greyback went on to become a very notorious Robin Hood-type, revered by the Ministry-trodden (and Slytherins, obviously). [Read: **Barty Crouch Sr**. as Sheriff of Nottingham ]

Malcolm Prince and Lucius Malfoy were the last of **Knights of Walpurgis,** a group of Voldemort peers that basically took on the self-appointed task of integrating the Muggleborns and ignorant Muggle raised (like canon!Harry Potter) into the Wizarding World. Fondly known as **Elders**  among the younger Slytherins, they are extremely protective and very involved in day-to-day life of the Dungeon inmates (because “once a snake, always a snake”). Malfoy is about 6 years older than Snape and Narcissa Black.

 **Death Eaters,** the Slytherin answer to Gryffindor **Marauders** , is a group founded by Bellatrix Black and her lackeys Rabastan and RudolphusLestrange. The group also doubles as a Punk Rock-band **The Death Eaters** (don’t ask) and tours the surrounding Muggle towns, hoping to be the next **Sex Pistols** (again, Don’t. Ask)

The circumstances surrounding Snape’s birth are somewhat similar to Voldemort’s (as in, Eileen practically _Love Potion’d_   a Muggle into marrying her). However, instead of ditching her a la Riddle Sr., Tobias Snape chose to stay with Eileen and punish her for destroying his life, forcing Tom Riddle to intervene and name himself as Severus’ guardian. Severus still lives with his parents at Spinner’s End, but spends Winter Hols with his godfather. He’s basically the “Baby of Slytherin”, making him _the most favoured_  target for Marauders.

Lily Evans was the only one, outside of the concerned parties, who knew about Severus’ homelife, and in the aftermath of “ _Levicorpus-Mudblood”_   Incident, she retaliated with “I may be a _Mudblood_ , Snivellus _,_ but at least my mother didn’t have to trick my father into marrying her.” (C’mon! She’s also a kid)

The fact their beloved Head’s “family” has been dragged through mud, especially by a Gryffindor, and because of the Marauders, did not sit well with the Snakes, forcing Headmaster Dumbledore to interfere before the infamous Inter-House Rivalry turned into an all out Civil War.

 **Then** … “The Prank” happened…

* * *


	2. Remus Lupin and the Potion of Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post "The Prank", Remus Lupin finds a silver lining to his curse

It was Rosier who found him, passed out just outside the Common Room tapestry.

The Full Moon had set a while ago, and between the attack and the revelation that Remus Lupin was a werewolf – A WEREWOLF! – and Dumbledore’s cavalier disregard for the Slytherins, it was but obvious that by the time he reached the dungeons – unaided, because their temporary Head of House couldn’t be arsed to interrupt his 8 hour beauty sleep – he was _exhausted_.

So it was no surprise that Rosier had to _Levitate_  his still unconscious corpse into the Common Room.

It was also no surprise that when he woke up, he was safely cocooned in Blankie, the special blanket reserved for homesick _Firsties_ , on the Main Room couch – the one closest the hearth – and the upper years had already sent the lower years to bed and were waiting up for him. He knew how he would have looked like when they found him and he knew the House Rule – _No Slytherin leaves the dungeons without an escort._

What was surprising, however, was that the Elders had been summoned. And they were holding court.

“Glad of you to join us, Mr. Snape,” Lucius Malfoy was the first to notice he was awake and the flurry descended upon Severus.

Majorie Avery and Cissy Black rushed to help him upright, in spite of his protests. The blanket was wrapped more securely around him and someone handed him a cup of hot cocoa. “Thanks,” Severus whispered, taking exceptional interest in his lap.

“Mr. Snape,” Malcolm Prince addressed him in a really condescending tone. “Would you like to explain to everyone just why, Mr Rosier here,” he gestured vaguely towards Evan standing sheepishly beside him, “found you outside the common room looking like a Dementor’s paramour?”

Severus gulped his hot cocoa and took the respite in the sudden coughing fit that followed. Then he looked at his Housemates and slowly shook his head. “I was a fool,” he replied, not adding anything else.

“Yes, you were,” his older second-cousin-twice-removed agreed without hesitation. “But what I would like to know is, _why_  one of my snakes went missing after the curfew without telling _anyone_ of his _whereabouts,”_   his voice wavered slightly. He made a move to get up, but Lucius reached forward and stayed his motion. He shook it off to lean over his younger charge. “And I would very much like to understand why _this_  young man thinks he is above the rules that are in place for a reason,” he voiced menacingly.

Severus gulped and looked towards Lucius for help. Lucius merely examined his fingernails. “I... I...” he looked everywhere but at the teal grey eyes looming over him. “I f...f...for...”

“Stop blathering like an incompetent imbecile and speak your mind,” Malcolm snapped cutting through his stammer.

“I am _sorry_ ,” Severus yelled, finally looking at his cousin, tears welling in his eyes. “I... I am sorry... I forgot the rules... I... I was worried and then... and then...”

“Who was it?” Prince asked a trifle softly. “Prewett Twins...?” he prompted. “Badgers? Marauders…?” He hated that picking on Slytherins was the most popular sport in school, next Quidditch. And he hated that the Headmaster not only turned a blind eye to the goings-on, there were times when he actively partook in the humiliations... Especially now that Professor Riddle at the Dark Masters and Curse Breakers Seminar in Zurich.

“Last night was full moon,” Ioan “Thick” Wilkes observed seemingly out-of-the-blue, and Prince got himself a whiplash as he turned to watch Broadas Mulciber “accidently” backhand Thick so hard he staggered into the wall. He turned around just in time to see his younger cousin setting his face back into its neutral smirk.

“Full Moon, Severus?” he asked, eyes boring into his cousin’s, and watched as the younger man hastily tried to raise his Occlumency shields. “Oh for Gods’ sakes, don’t tell me that little Werewolf of yours had anything to do with this!”

Severus blanched, in spite of his advanced training. “W…w...werewolf?” he stammered. “I d…d...don’t know w...what you are talking about?”

“Him and every other person in the room,” Lucius Malfoy interjected sarcatically. “The question is... how do _you_  not know what we are talking about?”

“For the sake of Salazar, Malfoy,” Prince sighed with exasperation. He turned to Severus with darkened eyes. “You think you are the only Slytherin who knows how to read an almanac? Or the fact Remus Lupin, the quiet Gryffindor, is very _allergic_  to silver? It is Third Year curriculum, Snape! Even Thick Wilkes figured it out by the end of the fourth year.” Severus gaped as Malcolm snorted with exasperated fondness, “You’d have figured it out a lot sooner if you had paid more attention to your lessons and less to the Prime Example, little Snake.”

“But… but…He’s a _Werewolf!_ ” Severus gaped at his Housemates, not sure why he was arguing. They were looking back at him like they always did – a slight exasperation and special fondness reserved for their most loved Head of the House’s godson and ward. There was no disgust... no malice... just a quiet understanding. “How can you…”

“He’s a werewolf and you are a snake. You are just emulating your idol,” Malcolm smiled dismissively. “Now. Are you going to tell us what happened or do we firecall Alec Guinness **1**?”

Severus flicked his eyes over to where Regulus “The Eavesdropper” Black had slipped in behind the tapestry and Malcolm yelled without even glancing over his shoulder, “Reggie Black, you better come out and go back to your dorm before I send for Bella Black to sing you a lullaby.” A few explicits were heard as Regulus stumbled out, huffed a two-fingered salute at both the Elders and scurried off. “You too, Crawley” and another scrawny fourth year hurried after his dorm-mate.

“Talk to me, Severus,” Lucius quietly prompted, coming to join his partner on the floor beside their charge.

 “I... I can’t,” he replied quietly. “The Headmaster...”

Lucius shared a look with his partner and turned to beckon their resident curse-breaker, Antonin Dolohov. “Everyone else can bugger off... It’s not Salazar’s anniversary.”

Antonin approached the trio warily, like someone approaching an injured Hippogriff, pausing at an arm’s length from Severus. Malfoy and Prince moved away to let him work in peace. Dolohov muttered under his breath, waving his wand over Snape, and various chains and colours emerged around Severus like holographic projections. He turned to the Elders with a tight smile. “There are a few secrecy spells and a light Confundus... I’m guessing to protect Dumbledore’s pets... Merlin knows he could care less about that Wolf... and a simple Calming Potion, hopefully from Poppy’s reserves. I don’t trust Slug’s batch as far as I can throw Hagrid. He hasn’t been Oblivated to the best of my knowledge, but he won’t be able to talk about _it_.”

“Thank you, Antonin. You may leave,” Lucius waved him off and Dolohov bowed out before disappearing down to the Sixth-year dorms. “Now that we know you are in dire need of a tutor for DADA and CMC… what can you tell us about tonight?”

Severus took a deep breath. “Death follows the Reaper,” he replied, trying to find a way around the Confundus. “Mother Moon hungers for blood. Stag had a… change… of… heart…” he wheezed, taking a few more calming breaths, the effort having drained his reserves, when the magic realised what he was trying to do.

He could practically see the cogs turning in the Elders’ head, as their expressions went from confused, to understanding… to shocked… then angry. Very angry.

“Those.... those _Marauders_!” Malcolm bellowed. “Bloody  BUGGER   _FUCK_! They think...” he sputtered angrily, trying to find words to express his rage “They think that just because they are Dumbledore’s pets they can get away with anything... Attempted murder! Implicating a hapless student for the sake of childish revelry... I can’t _wait_   to the see look on their faces when Professor Riddle gets a gander—”

“Malcolm, _stop,”_ Severus snapped. “It wouldn’t do any good. You know nothing’s going to happen to them. Potter is well protected and for all the Blacks hate about him, Sirius is still the oldest Black heir. _Remus_  is the one who will have to face the Wizengamot. Please don’t take this any further...” he pleaded.

“No, young cousin,” Prince replied resolutely. “This is the last time they corner one of mine. I’m not letting you lose your... friend to Black, the way you lost Evans to Potter.”

“Really... it’s fine...” Severus pleaded again, but was cut-off by a raised hand.

“Lucius?” Malcolm raised his eyes to his partner. “Leave those delinquents to me,” Lucius said tersely, then he was up and gone.

“Severus...” Malcolm came to sit beside his cousin on the couch. “How much does Lupin trust you?” Severus pondered the question, _there was no answer to this question... especially for a Slytherin._ Malcolm seemed to understand. “What I mean is... if you were to give a strong dose of Aconite would he take it? No questions asked?”

Severus stiffened. “Why... why would I poison Remus? You… you are just like the others aren’t you... who think that Weres should be kept locked up... and... and...”

“Oh Merlin’s sake,” Malcolm snapped. “Stop acting like a Gryffindor dunderhead. I’m not telling you to _poison_   him. What I _am_ asking is would your… friend trust you with his life?”

“Why?” Severus asked, suspicion rising in his mind.

Malcolm heaved a sigh and leant forward. “There is a potion,” he replied. “That allows the man to keep the beast in control.

“A Potion?” Severus asked, imitating his cousin’s posture. Like everyone on his Mother’s side, he took Potions very seriously.

“It’s a new experimental potion,” Malcolm replied, straightening in his place, all business. “I am helping Professor Riddle and Master Belby ameliorate it for Greyback’s pack. It’s made of Wolfsbane and Foxglove, among other aconites… a trace of silver nitrate…”

“Poison,” Severus muttered, understanding.

“Indeed,” Malcolm agreed. “But from the initial tests, it has been deduced that the potion – we call it ‘Wolfsbane’, for the lack of a better name – works best if there is a feeling of mutual trust between the brewer and the consumer.”

“What kind of trust?” Severus raised an eyebrow, falling back into his usual collected persona.

“Absolute Trust. It’s a Grade C (Unspeakable) Potion of Trust, to be made with the intent to cure, not kill. Has quite an interesting history behind it too. It works best if there is an innate bond between the brewer and the consumer," Malcolm replied. “But if that’s not the option… as in your case… the Lycanthrope should not question the brewer’s intents.”

“And this potion allows the Werewolf to retain its mind?” Severus asked.

“For the most part,” Malcolm acknowledged. “He will still transform, mind you… but the memories, the feelings… will be his own.”

“And it works?” Severus asked, all professional. “What about side-effects? How long does it take brew? Can you teach me? What about…”

“Patience, Mr. Snape,” the brunette laughed at his impatient cousin. “I will answer all your questions in due time…” he brushed his hands together and stood up. “It’s quite late. Malfoy must be waiting for me.” He made a move to stand up, but Severus reached out and stayed him. Malcolm turned around with a raised eyebrow.

“Malcolm…” Severus looked at his cousin and looked away, not sure how to approach _this_  particular nest of hornets. He gathered his courage, then resolutely locked eyes with his cousin. “Malcolm… y’know Malfoy… uh… Malfoy is… Cissy Black was saying… she and uh… Malfoy…”

Malcolm Prince snorted, and Severus stopped stuttering.  “I am aware of the betrothal,” Malcolm said, but it sounded like “betrayal”. “Not all of us can shirk our duties, Severus, howmuchever they be against our will,” he said finally, a soft regret creeping into his voice. “Malfoy understands that and so does Cissy Black. You need not trouble yourself over this, little snake,” he smiled and reached out to ruffle the lanky black hair, then followed his lover out of the common room.

* * *

_Sev_

_We need to talk about what happened. Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower, tonight after the curfew. Please?_

_R.L._

Severus crumpled the little parchment that had found its way into his book-bag and walked up to stand before the Marauders, well aware that the entire Great Hall was watching his actions. _Never let it be said that Slytherins had no flair for dramatics._ He pulled his wand from his sleeve-holster and holding it to the parchment, muttered a quiet “ _Incendio”._

As the parchment burst into flames, Severus locked his eyes with the chocolate-brown ones, brimming with _hurt,_ and dropped the flaming parchment in front of Lupin’s plate. He sneered at the other Marauders, looking at him agape, and Lily, who looked like a kicked crumpet, then stepped back and stalked out of the Great Halls, robes billowing behind him, in the parody of his Godfather’s majestic strut.

“What was that?” Severus barely heard as “Broad” Mulciber and John Avery rushed to catch up with him.

“Summons,” he replied not looking over his shoulder. Behind him, he could feel Mulciber shushing Avery, as they hurried to catch up with him. “Summons for what?” Avery, the more daring of the two, ventured.

“ _He_ …” Severus flicked his eyes towards the Great Hall “…wants to talk about “The Incident”,” he replied, enunciating the last two words. “He’s in a for a loud rooster crow if he thinks I will forgive him so easily.”

“But I had thought you didn’t blame him,” Mulciber wondered “for you know… _that_.”

Severus turned around and sighed loudly, exasperatedly. “I don’t blame him for The Incident, no,” he clarified. “But he did lie to me and allowed himself to get into the position where _Black_  and his ilk had that kind of hold over him. I may forgive him for not telling me, but I will never forgive him for endangering himself like that. Besides…” he added haughtily, flipping his lanky hair back over his shoulders. “Princes, even the Half-Blood ones, do not take kindly to _Summons_ … even if the said Summons are from their boyfrien—” Severus stopped mid-rant and smiled in spite of himself.

“What?” Avery asked, noting the slight blush colouring the normally sallow complexion.

“That’s the first time I’ve called him that,” Severus replied, smiling. “Boyfriend,” he added, just because he could say it aloud now. “Remus Lupin is my boyfriend,” he repeated, his infectious grin spreading to his companions.

“Good for you, mate,” Mulciber reached forward to thump his back, just as Avery asked, “So… what are you gunna do now?”

“I—“ Severus started, but his answer was cut-off as a hand reached out from behind the Charms corridor tapestry and he found himself pressed against the wall – a hand clasped to his mouth. “I—What?! Bella!” Severus spluttered as the hand moved and he found himself face to face with Bella Black and her compatriots.

Severus got over his shock as Bella grasped him by the shoulders and pulled him to her large skimpily-covered bosom. The Lestrange Brothers and Mulciber and Avery found their way around him, encompassing Severus in a very tight group hug.

“Bella!” Severus spoke once he had put sufficient distance between the handsy She-Devil and himself, and got his breath back. “What are you doing here? I thought you were suspended and banned from the Grounds until Professor Riddle returned.”

“We still are,” the brunette replied. Her band-mates, and bed-partners, were mostly content to stand in the background and look pretty, as she usually said. “Malfoy owled. Is it true what they are saying? That Sirius tried to enact real-life version of _The Little Red Riding Hood_ with you and Lupin?”

She took in Severus’ sheepish expression and pulled him back into her breasts. “Circe’s tits!” she patted his arse sympathetically. “You are not some pauper Mudblood, Severus,” she said quietly, her hand still resting gently on his arse. Thankfully, it had stopped groping. “You are Thomas Riddle’s godson. That makes you an honorary Black. I could get him disowned for putting your life in danger. Just say the word, Snape.”

“No, that’s… that’s alright,” Severus replied, a little overwhelmed by the support his House-mates were giving him. He wouldn’t have begrudged them if they had kicked him to the curb, but no… even now, they were standing by him. “I talked to the Elders and Malcolm has agreed to teach me a Potion he brews for _Greyback’s_  pack,” he said and waited for the _awe_   on his friends’ faces to fade.

“Very well,” Bella smiled indulgently. “Tell Lupin he isn’t alone. If he needs anything, and I do mean _anything_ , he just has to say the word. Even if he’s a _Marauder_.” Bella leaned forward and planted a sloppy kiss at the corner of Severus’ mouth. “And do tell if you want that flea-bitten problem of yours to go away. We have a spook in the Tower, if you ever want to get the message across. And no…” she added taking in the inquisitive look on his the face. “I’m not naming names. After all… you know what curiosity did to the Rat,” she added, licking her lips like the cat that ate the canary.

“Indeed, I do,” Severus replied with a knowing smile. Frankly, he wasn’t surprised that Pettigrew was the one to break the ranks. Remus was too much of a Lion to be the proverbial Wolf. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we have a class to get to,” he said, pushing her back and exiting the hidden alcove, Mulciber and Avery following behind.

-x-x-x-

“Severus,” Remus looked wild, as he stepped up to Severus’ desk during their Transfiguration lecture. “Severus please… just hear me out. Please, just once, I swear…”

“Take a seat, Lupin,” Snape sneered, gesturing to the seat beside him. “The class is about to start.”

Remus Lupin relaxed imperceptibly, and gazed nervously at the surrounding Slytherins. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and licked his bottom lip – Severus followed the path of the pink muscle across the full lip almost hungrily – then turned around to look back at the Gryffindor side, where James and Peter looked gobsmacked and Sirius had a constipated look on his face, and seemed to come to decision. With a determined expression, and heedless of the glares that the Slytherins were leveling on him, he pulled the stool out and planted his pert bottom upon it. “Thank you, Severus,” he said, quietly. “I swear I had no idea…”

“You still lied to me,” Severus turned to face his ‘boyfriend’. “And your so-called Best Friends tried to kill me.”

“James saved your life!” Remus argued. “He pulled you out befor—”

“And that’s supposed to make me feel better?” Severus hissed. “I owe a life debt to Potter. _Potter_ ,” he spat. “You _know_  how I feel about him… and because of _you_ , I now owe a _life-debt_   to _him._ ”

Remus deflated instantly. “Please Severus. I’ll do anything to make it up you. Anything… really. I’ll even stop talking to them if that’s what you want… Please just give me one chance. I swear nothing like this will ever happen again…”

“I know it won’t,” Severus whispered, haughtily. “But I want do to talk you abou—”

“Mister Snape,” Professor McGonagall’s clear voice rang through the class. “Could you kindly share with us what is so important that it can’t wait until after the period is over?”

Both the teens snapped to look at her sheepishly, Lupin more than a little perturbed, Snape blushing. “It’s ah… Professor…it’s about… uh..ah…about…” Lupin stuttered, until Snape, looking decidedly shy, mumbled, “It’s about last night.”

Minerva clamped down on her jaw as she suddenly realized what Snape was saying and why Lupin was looking like a Dragon Pox casualty. She looked around the class – both Slytherins and her Lions were looking at them with an open curiosity. Well, all except the Marauders who looked about to pass out. “Mr. Snape…” she warned, reminding him of his promise to the Headmaster.

Snape looked at her, his eyes dark and defiant, then his jaw set resolutely and he pushed back his stool to stand up – and for a split second Minerva panicked that maybe Snape was going to go back on his word – before his words registered into her brain. “We were just discussing different ways to tell our friends that we are dating.”

 _Wha—?_   Minerva recovered from the shock as the collective gasps rang out from the Gryffindor side while the Slytherins snickered and whispered, pointing at the duo. Sirius, however, looked disgusted. _Oh!_ _Ah, well..._ _at least now she knew the “Why?”_  She cleared her throat to bring the class to order. “Well…” she shook her head, to clear her mind. “In that case, you can carry on your discussion after dinner tonight. Detention to you both and 5 points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin for disturbing the class. Back to work, everyone.”

-x-x-x-

As expected, the Marauders cornered Lupin as soon as Professor McGonagall exited the class. “How _could_  you—?” Sirius’ question was sidetracked by James’ demand, “Just how long has _this_  been going on?”

Lily, on the other hand, approached Severus with the face of a lost kitten, “Why didn’t you tell me, Sev?”

Severus looked at her, as if to say something, when Mulciber and Avery – Severus’ Malfoy appointed bodyguards – flanked him on both sides. “He’s got nothing to say to you, Evans. Leave him alone.”

“You leave her alone, you bloody snake,” James was instantly at his girlfriend’s side, brandishing his wand.

“Keep your wand away, Potter,” Snape said, looking at Remus who still looked worse for wear, but more relaxed now that he knew he was forgiven. “I’m not in the mood. And you heard John, I want nothing to do with you, Evans,” Snape replied tiredly, though his voice belied his words. He still couldn’t get over the hurt she had caused him… forgive her for the way she had dragged his _mother_  through mud for a simple mistake when he was at the lowest point of his life. If it hadn’t been for his House-mates, he didn’t know what he would have done.

“Severus, please…” Lily implored, but both Mulciber and Avery grabbed Severus’ arm each and marched him out of the class before she could even finish her apology. It had been this way since that Incident-by-the-Lake when she had let her mouth run. “Remus…” Lily turned to her friend, but he stole his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Lily,” Remus replied quietly. “You really hurt him, you know.”

“He called her a Mudblood!” James protested, siding with his girl.

“And _she_  called his mother a Whore,” Remus snapped. “Geesh, James. Even _you_  can’t fault him for being angry at her. After everything you guys have put him through…” he glared at Sirius “It’s only a matter of time before the Slytherins pummel you with the other shoe.”

With that he picked up his book-bag and pushed through his friends. He had the next class to get to.

-x-x-x-

“You outed me before the entire class,” Remus whispered, sidling up to Severus outside the Transfiguration classroom as they waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive.

Severus shivered as the breath tickled his ear. “I hardly call that ‘outed’,” he argued, not turning around. “Your shenanigans with Benedicto Terrieno, last year, were hardly covert.”

“Maybe so,” Remus pressed up behind him and lowered his voice. “I’m so glad you forgave me,” he added softly.

Severus turned around quick as a whip, a deep scowl in place. “Who said I forgave you?” he demanded.

“But… you told everyone…” Remus took a step back, reeling at the sudden change in Severus’ demeanor.

“I told everyone we are dating. I never said I forgave you,” Severus snapped, his eyes shifting behind Remus as he increased the distance between them. “Professor.”

“Mister Snape. Mister Lupin. So glad that you could make time from your clandestine meetings,” Minerva McGonagall gestured the recently-outed couple inside the classroom. “I want both of you to write 12 inches each on ‘Dangers of Not Paying Adequate Attention in the Class’. And I want both the essays on my desk before you leave.”

Remus grumbled as Snape all but grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the corner desk and sat him down on it. “Do you swear you had no idea what Black was up to?” he whispered. _He knew but he still had to be sure._

“Merlin, yes!” Remus snapped quietly, pulling out a blank parchment and self-filling quill. “I _told_   you. If I had known… no, I swear I didn’t. I would never…”

“Then why did you lie to me. And yes, lying by omission, is still lying,” Severus added, curtailing further argument.

Remus looked down, avoiding his eyes. “I just didn’t think…”

“… think that I wouldn’t accept who you are?” Severus finished the sentence. “You do know who my godfather is, don’t you? The Slytherins practically _worship_  Greyback…”

“That’s just it!” Remus snapped. “Look,” he looked into Severus’ eyes, silently imploring him. “My grandpa… he… he killed a cub during its first moon. Greyback attacked our farm when my parents weren’t at home, killed him and sort of left me for dead. Blood for blood, y’know. I don’t know how I survived… but I did and well… the rest as they say is history.”

He smiled at his own joke, then sighed wistfully and continued, “My mam… she… for _years,_  my mam refused to let me out of her sight because she was convinced that Greyback was coming back to claim me. I was not allowed to roam the countryside, play with other boys in the village… go to school… I was six!” Remus heaved a sad sigh. “During Full Moon, my parents locked me up in the basement of our cottage with a bowl of water, a chunk of meat and a ratty blanket. You know… I used to stare at the moon through the bars of the high-window and wonder why she had chosen me for the punishment.”

Severus gulped and looked away. He had been no better when Professor Riddle had found him – locked away like a beast because his father couldn’t bear to see his face and be reminded of the deception that had stolen his life.

Remus continued, “And I hated it. I hated my friends because they left me… I hated my parents because they never bothered to understand me… but mostly I _HATED_   the man who had destroyed my life. And when I learned that his mate was a Professor here… Head of Slytherin no less, I hated the Slytherins. Didn’t matter that I had never laid eyes on any of you… you were all associated with him, and that was enough for me.” Severus shuffled closer to Remus’ stool and laid a hand on his thigh, sneaking a sly glance at the front table where McGonagall was pretending to be oblivious. Remus smiled to himself and slid a hand over his. “You know, the Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. Thought I would be safer there...” He looked down at their joint hands. “I fought so hard to overturn the decision…”

Severus remembered their Sorting clear as a day. Remus’ had been one of the longest Sortings in the History of Hogwarts – taking a full 30 minutes before the Hat made a decision. “My da was a Gryffindor, so I knew the rivalry was bad. I begged for Gryffindor so Greyback and his mate couldn’t get to me. Stupid, I know, but I was eleven…” He felt a slight squeeze on his thigh, but thankfully the talkative raven did not interrupt. He squeezed back. “Y’know first thing I heard when I walked into my dorms was Sirius and James going about Slytherins… spewing vitriol on the sludge-bottom of Hogwarts. They had so much hate… I felt safe with them… Y’know, like they could protect me. I never meant to tell them, you know,” Remus said, “about… about… about the _beast_.”

The word spoken in disgust tore at Severus’ heart. He knew it was wrong to hurl the word in the Principal’s office, but he had been hurting then. He gulped dryly, and squeezed Remus’ thigh once more in silent apology. “So why did you?” he asked softly.

Remus looked at him with exasperation. “Severus,” Remus replied. “I share a dorm with them. There’s only so many excuses you can offer before people start suspecting things. Sirius figured it out by the end of that year. He agreed to stay silent for my sake. It took James till mid of second year. Then we decided we might as well include Peter in on the secret. At first I was so scared that they would reject me…” he shook his head, and looked at his friend. “You have to understand, I’d never had friends before. I was desperate. When they started targeting Slytherins, I joined them because, in some misguided way, I felt you people deserved it. They targeted _you_  because you said you were the worst of the lot.” He looked up into the obsidian eyes and smiled self-deprecatingly. “I know now they were just jealous. James because the smartest and most beautiful girl in Gryffindor preferred you to him, and Sirius because… well, you know why.”

Severus smiled tightly. _Of course, he did._ How many times had he heard Orion and Walburga Black say they wished Severus was their son… a proper influence on Regulus… a true brother to the Bella and Cissy. He wondered how many more times had _Sirius_  heard these very words before he decided to hate the Half-blood for usurping his family. He wisely kept quiet and motioned for Remus to continue, all the pretence of working on the essay gone.

Even McGonagall had, for once, decided to be the lenient matron Professor Riddle claimed she was, and was quietly clearing her desk to give them some privacy. Remus seemed oblivious to the movements around him, but Severus acknowledged her gesture with a silent nod of thanks. Minerva smiled and quietly walked out, closing the door behind her.

Severus moved even closer, as close as he could manage sitting on a different stool. “I don’t blame you,” he said. “You did what you had to do to survive.” He knew how much the support of the friends meant, coming from where they both had. _If it hadn’t been for his Housemates…_ he shuddered to think what he would’ve done without the support of his Housemates.

“I never meant to hurt you,” the teary amber brown eyes sought the black ones. “And I certainly never meant to fall for you. But there’s something about you… something that calls the Wolf. And I… I guess, no matter how hard I try, I just can’t fight Mother Moon. You’d think after 10 years, I’d be wise— What!?”

“Is this…” Severus stole his eyes away, suddenly shy. “Is this… your way… uh…” he blushed, red to the tips of his ears “Do you mean… are you saying…” he looked up, eyes full of uncertainty. “Are you saying I’m your… uh… Mate?” he said the last word reverently, turning so red that Remus grinned in spite of himself. He nodded, and Severus blushed like a virgin bride. “Oh… okay. But you’ll have to ask Professor Riddle for my hand…” he smiled cheekily “if you want to make it official.”

Remus groaned. “He’ll kill me if he ever finds out.”

“He knows,” Severus replied slowly. “I mean… he must’ve got the owl by now.”

Remus turned around and goggled at him. “But I thought you… The Headmaster said…” Remus stuttered, even though his brain was trying hard to silence him.

Severus took a deep breath. “I didn’t,” he replied, keeping his voice even. He knew he should be more angry at Remus for doubting him, but for once he appreciated the Slytherin-like quality in his boyfriend. “Rosier found me unconscious, outside the Common Room after the Headmaster let me go. I’m _Fine,”_   he assured hastily, seeing the expression on Remus’ face. “Really, Remy,” he insisted, using the pet-name Remus had chosen for himself. Remus smiled and slipped a hand over his shoulder, pulling their bodies together... wanting to hold him and keep him safe. “They called Malfoy and Prince…  Malcolm was very _very_   angry.” Remus took a fortifying breath. If he was honest with himself, he was _terrified_  of the dour Potions Master. Severus laughed at his boyfriend’s discomfort. “Don’t worry. I laid the blame at Black’s feet.”

Remus shuddered. “Should I be scared for him?” he asked mischievously.

“Oh, hush,” Severus chided. “Black can take care of himself. Besides, Prince was more angry at me. ‘It is Third Year curriculum!” he imitated his elder cousin’s throaty voice. “You’d have figured it out a lot sooner if you had paid more attention to your lessons and less to the Prime Example, little Snake.”

Remus laughed. It felt so good to make light of the situation that would have had more than dire consequences for both of them had James not made it to the tunnel on time. He sobered thinking what could have happened if he hadn’t.

Severus did not miss the sudden shift in Remus’ expression. “What happened?” he asked, wiping the impromptu tears rolling down his cheek.

Remus shook his head. “Just… if James hadn’t come when he had… the beast would have had gotten to you… I… would… would have… Severus… I…” Remus looked at his boyfriend, not sure how he could even share the same room as the beast that was him. “I… I am sorry, Sev. I never meant… I…. am…” he struggled as the past 24 hours finally caught up with him, shaking him to his core, and he fully understood the danger he was to his friends, to his mate… “I almost ki— almost ki—“ he couldn’t even say the word. “Sev, I… I am danger. A _beast_ … I could have ki…killed you. I could’ve killed you. I Am A MONSTER,” the yelled accusation flew from his mouth like a misfired hex.

Severus got down from his perch and moved to stand in front of his friend. He wasn’t a tactile person but he took a deep breath and pulled Remus to his chest, hugging him tightly. “It’s not your fault,” he said in a sure voice. “No one is blaming you.”

Remus struggled against him and made to push him away. “I tried to _kill_   you… How can you even be in the same room as me? How can you sit here laughing with me, knowing what kind of a monster I am!” he yelled. “How can you even _touch_  me?” Severus tightened his hold at the words. “Why…” Remus struggled, “Tell… me… please Severus… why don’t… don’t...” The quiet pleadings turned into equally quiet sobs that racked through both the teens. “ _Why don’t you hate me?”_   he pleaded, not sure if he begging for forgiveness or trying to understand the Slytherin’s actions.

“Because you are not a Monster,” Severus replied against his shoulder. “I don’t blame you. I blame Fenrir… I blame Black. Hell, I blame myself for falling for Black’s tricks… But I don’t blame you. You are not a monster, Remus. And you don’t have to be. Not anymore. Not if I have a say in the matter…” he added vehemently, making a silent note to pester Malcolm about the Potion.

“Severus… what...” Remus pulled back and looked at his friend. “What do you—”

“Do you trust me, Remus?” Severus searched Remus’ face. It was blotchy and streaked, eyes bloodshot, “Would you trust me with your life?”

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them, the brown seeking the black. “Yes,” he said quietly.

“If I ever poisoned you… Would you still trust me?”

Remus smiled sadly. “You would never harm me,” he said resolutely. “And if you did, you would have a very valid reason to do so.”

Severus sighed with relief and melted against Remus. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Severus what…?” Remus started, but Severus shut him with a peck on the lips. “What do you remember of Potions of Intent?” he asked instead.

“Um…They are a type of Healing Potions.” Remus raked his brain as he tried to remember the theories on Healing Potions, Slughorn was spouting at the start of the semester. Sirius had had a pretty rough vacation and had been particularly antsy. “Something about the emotions of the Brewer affecting the properties of brew…” he finally replied “…which is why most accomplished Brewers are also exceptional Occlumens.”

Severus beamed and Remus mentally gave himself 10 points for the correct answer. “Not really,” Snape corrected. “The perception and projection of the Intent affects the properties of the brew.” The blank look that came on Remus’ face was the same one Severus suspected he himself had when The Death Eaters started yapping about their Rock Band. He took a deep breath and pulled away to sit on the desk in front of Remus.

The lonely classroom was not the place where he wanted to tell Remus about the Wolfsbane Potion, but he didn’t want to spoil the thread of discussion they had going. Besides if he suggested they move to Room of Requirement, Remus would have him naked and on the bed so fast, he would probably forget about the whole thing. And for once, he did not want that. So he took a deep breath and soldiered on.

“Do you remember that I told you about the Apprenticeship Malcolm is doing for Master Belby?” he asked. Remus nodded. “Well…” Severus cleared his throat and sighed. “He told me something really interesting last night…” he paused, waiting for spark of that Gryffindor curiosity to ignite. He did not have to wait long. “You see… there was a Herbologist in Budapest, an amateur brewer… mostly grew aconites for Grade C (Unspeakable) Potions… His farm was attacked by a werewolf. Not one of Greyback’s,” he assured his friend. “A rogue Omega.” He waved his hand dismissively. “The point is… his sixteen year daughter was inflicted.” Remus flinched at that, and Severus unconsciously leaned towards him. “The poor farmer… he really did not want his child to suffer the Moon. So he mixed up all the aconites he could get his hands on, added a few more potent ingredients and stewed it all together. But he couldn’t bring himself to poison his only daughter, so he convinced both himself and the daughter that it was the only way. Not a poison… but a Cure for all their problems…”

“Cu…cu…cure?” Remus asked, trying to find some logic in what Severus saying. “A cure… for… for _Lycanthropy_?” he asked, his voice half pleading, half gaping.

“Not really,” Severus shook his head. “She didn’t die, as they had expected. She still Transformed (Remus’ face fell at that) but somehow she retained her mind…”

“Wait! Do you mean that—“ Remus finally caught on, as Severus nodded happily. “It’s something like being an Animagus,” Severus with his limited knowledge tried to explain. “The body is Wolf’s, but it carries your min— Remus! Can’t… _breath_ …” he wheezed as Remus moved with a speed of a Were and squashed his insides in a tight bear-hug.

“Thank you!” Remus muttered against his neck. “Thank you… thank you so so so much!! Severus, I…” he pulled away, deliriously happy, and squashed their lips together. “You have no idea…” he muttered amidst the frantic kisses “What gift you have given me…”

Severus chuckled weakly and gently distanced himself. “I am not promising anything. Malcolm doesn’t even how it works. They tried it on a few of Greyback’s pack… and let me tell you they are not the most optimistic people. Besides it’s too dangerous even if you are competent a Brewer enough… But Malcolm is sure I can be a more amenable student because my personal stakes. Also, you would need your parents consent because it’s not exactly a legal potion and you are still a minor.”

Remus heaved a sigh and nodded, “I’ll owl my parents first thing come morning” then grinned. “I believe _this_  calls for an extra celebration. Think your Housemates would be _amenable_  to grant me this evening with you in the Room of Requirement?” he asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

Severus blushed and jumped from his perch. “I guess… you’ll have to ask them yourself,” he replied mischievously.


End file.
